As She Falls to the Floor
by TheLovelyJudy
Summary: Vanessa Coleman has the unfortunate experience of finding out her beloved and caring beau Alexander Burgess is, in harsh reality, a sadistic and abusive monster cleverly disguised as a human being. One Shot. Trigger Warning for Rape, Abuse, and Language.


**This chapter is over**

**He's not coming home**

**Her heart in her throat**

**As she falls to the floor**

The silly devotchka actually believed, oh my brothers, that your humble narrator was this like innocent and choodensy chelloveck who would never vred so much as a malenky fly. She was sixteen years young, me a strong and manly eighteen. I was her very first beau, she was a shy sladky malenky angel oh my brothers with chocbar colored luscious glory that curled all around her heart shaped litso. Her glazzies a deep emerald color with thick ebony lashes, her sladky little nose like a button. She was adorable, and she was mine. It was our three month anniversary and my gloopy little dama bit her lip timidly, "Alex I've been thinking and…I think I'm ready to…have sex for the first time" her cheeks turned like pink from her embarrassment and I flashed my sparkling white zoobies at her.

I'd given the old in-out-in-out to four different devotchkas that week alone, it amused me greatly oh my brothers and friends to hold my insecure darling close govoreeting wicked lies about how she was the only devotchka for me while I remembered the dama a few hours prior who screamed my name and arched as I gave it to her real horrorshow. I played my role perfectly, making my dama feel like she was the most beauteous and glorious creature to ever grace the green green earth we inhabit. But I had to keep her disciplinced now didn't I? The first time she mouthed off at me, I tolchocked her pretty litso with the back of my rooker so hard she was knocked the ground with a creech of like pain and fear.

My foolish little doll decided to be a baddiwad devotchka one nochy and follow me on my way to my "rabbit" at the factory, I wonder how long it took her to realize that I hadn't even walked in the north direction where the factories where. She was so gloopy oh my brothers. I could feel her presence but I ignored it, I would punish her soon enough. Just before I reached the main doors to the Korova and I spun around real fast to skvat my dama round her tally and slammed my rooker over her rot to keep her from horning out to Bog and his Holy angels to save her. She dropped the plate of ham and cheese sandwhiches she'd made for her beloved Uncle Alex.

I removed my hand, acting shocked and worried "Oh my bog darling, forgive me! I felt someone behind me and assumed it was a nasty chelloveck looking for a drat; this is a dangerous part of the city my lovely" she smiled her forgiveness, "It's okay sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that, I just I noticed you forgot to take your lunch and I know you're working the late shift tonight so I didn't want you to get hungry or—um…Alex, not to pry or anything but why are we so far from your work?" I could have laughed at her stupidity, oh my brothers. Her naïve trust in me, her tone wasn't accusatory or suspicious in the slightest; just innocently curious because she trusted me to have a perfectly logical explanation as to why I was miles and miles away from the factories in the north of London.

**Where is her sweet revenge?**

**Who will she blame?**

**Where is her freedom now?**

**How can she reclaim it?**

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, my darling Nessa. You viddy, I was given this nochy off. I was just coming here for a few drinks with my droogs and then I was going to return to your loving arms" her curious expression broke into a sladky grin and she stood on her tip-tip-tippy toes to kiss me on my rot real sweetly. She made to like move away but I skvatted her pletchos in a tight grip, leering down at her litso "Ah-ah-ah little doll of mine, what did Uncle Alex govoreet about following me to work without my permission first?"

To my amusment and surprise she shot back with, "how does that even apply here? You're not even working tonight, jeez Alex" and she had the audacity to roll her emerald glazzies at me, my rooker shot out real skorry to skvat her jaw in a bruising grip my other rooker tangled itself into her tresses as I growled and yanked on it making her creech out in pain. "Is that an attitude you're giving to me? Naughty little soomka, Uncle Alex has to punish you now" my manhood throbbed half-pan handled in my white trousers as I imagined pinning this angel down and fucking her raw and horrorshow. She struggled as I forced her smaller weaker plot down the dark alley away from the prying glazzies of others who might have the heart to reach out a helping rooker in her time of need.

"Alex what are you doing?! Alex please, this isn't funny! You're scaring me, Alex stop!" she wailed as I shoved her litso first against a brick wall and kicked her legs apart. I tore down her skirt and she fought harder, panicking and like spoogy of what I was going to do now. "Alex stop it!" she creeched, terrified as I grinded against her still panty-covered bottom. White cotton, how sladky. I reached around and gripped her throat in a crushing hold, while I ground my hips against her arse and I kept her pinned with my weight on her against the wall. I broke and spattered and went aaaahhh with bliss of it, oh my brothers while she cried softly in shame and fear. The poor stupid devotchka actually thought I was finished and satisfied. I spun her around and pinned her against the wall, kissing her roughly on her rot

**He wipes the sweat from her face**

**As she moans in pain **

**A tiny and helpless life**

**Comes out as if to say**

I skvatted this angel's legs and lifted her up forcing her legs to wrap round my tally as I unleashed the monster from his cage and roughly shoved aside the seat of her cotton panties. "Alex, No! What are you doing?! Please don't!" she horned out, struggling to get down off the wall but I was too strong for her my brothers. "Hush now darling, this won't hurt too badly I promise. Uncle Alex will take care of you, and did you not govoreet quite recently that you were ready to lose your flower?" her breathing was sharp and raspy due to her panic, "Not like this! Not here, please!" she whimpered at me. "You're being too noisy, love" I reached into my pocket and pulled out a large piece of cotton, I stuffed it into her mouth.

She screams around the gag in her rot as I rub my panhandle against her naked flesh, squeezing her glazz-balls shut tight and turning away in shame. "Look at me" I growl softly, skvatting her jaw and forcing her face towards me. "You're getting so wet, love" I taunt her knowing perfectly well that her body's reaction to my fingers and cock rubbing at her clit is against her mental will and she's terrified right now. Her muffled cries went unheard as I forefully stole her virginity from her. I carried her back home when I was finished with her, she was too weak and numb to fight against me; merely lying in my arms crying softly as the pain throbbed all over her sladky young plot. As we entered my humble domy I gently set her down and smirked as I viddied her pretty malenky legs tremble alarmingly.

Vanessa turned to face me, her glazzies bambi wide and brimming with fresh tears, her lips were just barely parted and the bottom trembled; and then my dama like broke oh my brothers. She let out a sound that was like a sob and a scream at the same time. "H-How could you?" she horned out, backing away as I approached her. I skvatted her in a sladky embrace and ran my fingers through her luscious glory. "Hush now, little dama of mine. Uncle Alex loves you so much, darling. But we both know, don't we, that I had to punish you. You belong to me, mind body and soul. That's what you told me at the start of this relationship was it not?" she bowed her head in defeat, she had said that.

**Here is your sweetest gift**

**Take this moment it is safe**

**It's true pure and beautiful**

**In return for all your pain**

The weeks progressed from there on out, and I was back to playing my role as loving beau. It was only at night that I would let the beasts inside my rassodock crawl out into the open, I would pin her down and give her the old in-out-in-out covering her rot with my hand as she shrieked in like pain from the violent power of my thrusts into her smaller body. I would leave bruises and bite marks and scratches on her pretty skin, but I confused my silly devotchka you viddy. The same chelloveck whom was like rough and ultra-violent towards her was the same man who called every single day to tell her how beauteous and gorgeous she was, the same chelloveck who forced the pretty angel into lubilubbing with him while she horned out in emotional horror and physical agony, was also the same man who held her for hours after she found out her favorite and beloved Aunt Sophie or Wanda or Jane (who gives a cal really) died.

There were times, oh my brothers, when my dama would try to break it off but I always reeled her back in. I've mentioned that she was insecure, and this was because of what had happened to her before she met me. From the age of ten up until fifteen years young, my sladky Nessa had been unmercifully bullied and tormented by her peers, a popular chelloveck once requested she attend a skolliwol dance with him but it turned out to be nothing but a wicked joke. I spent the first part of our relationship building her up, putting the broken jagged pieces back together and now I was enjoying ripping them apart again. She wouldn't leave me because she was scared nobody else would want her anyway.

And my gloopy Nessa had told me once that she was afraid of being alone, she govoreeted to me as we lay together during the first week of our relationship that she was so grateful that someone as handsome and charming and sweet as your humble narrator would like someone as stupid boring and repulsive as her; now those are not my words but hers. I kissed her, "Don't say such baddiwad slovos in regards to yourself, my love. Please believe me when I govoreet my affection and adoration for you" such lovely lovely things I whispered to her, caressing her soft skin and making her purr-purr-purr like a sladky kitty-cat late at night, my hands gentle against her flesh building her trust up

And I destroyed it now, my body moving hard against hers while she creeched her muffled pleas to Bog to like save her from the pain I was forcing her plot through; my panhandle pounding in and out of her warm tight broken innocence. I liked very much to viddy my own cock sliding in and out between her bruised inner thighs and the red kroovy dripping from her debased and broken womanhood. I was always rough in bed, biting her and scratching her and pulling on her luscious glory. I growled filthy slovos in her ear as I fucked her hard and deep and raw.

**Eyes red, heart warm**

**She sees him in her face**

**If you watch the way **

**the world gives back **

**in circles you will trace**

But she always came back to me, because despite my vicious ways in the bedroom I was the only chelloveck who made her feel like she was wanted. I kept on fillying with her already broken rassodock, bending and twisting the gears in her mind without a care. I took a broken devotchka, fixed her up with sladky words and gentle promises, and broke her all over again simply because it amused me. It was like stealing the breath from her body and letting her squirm as her lungs struggled for air and then giving it back to her just seconds before she would fall into darkness; yes it was exactly like that my brothers and the most choodensy part of it all was that I did it over and over and over again.

Our naked bodies were pressed tightly against one another's as I kissed her bleeding bruised skin with my soft rot and stroked her luscious glory with a gentleman's rooker. "Stop that boo-hoo-hooing now, darling, come now my sweetest Nessa" she turned herself round in my arms, "Alex please, please s-stop being so mean to me when we…have sex…please" she's asked me that almost every time I give her the old in out in out savage like and I always say the same thing

"I apologize my love, next time I swear to be the like most gentle of chellovecks. You can rely on me little darling of mine" and she was so desperate to believe me that she would snuggle up against me. I kept the pattern going, break her fix her break her fix her break her fix her break her…"You're my sladky girl, Nessa. You're mine, go on love tell Uncle Alex that your like his and his only" I would whisper and she would tell me what I wanted to hear. There was a silence then, in which she hoped I would tell her something sweet in return but my grip would tighten bruising-hard on her instead "and don't you forget it you sodding malenky whore" still the next morning I would make her pancakes and scrambled eggy-wegs which were her favorite oh my brothers and she would forgive my wicked slovos from the previous nochy, because she was afraid of me leaving her. She was real spoogy that nobody else would ever love her or think her beauteous. One of my favorite eegras to filly with her was to force her to watch herself in the mirror as I took her from behind.

"Viddy real close at yourself, Nessa. Look at me fucking you nice and hard, look at what a filthy malenky whore you are. You pony any chelloveck is going to like desire and want you now? You're nothing but a bow-legged little cum slut now darling, now creech for me sweetheart" my cruel slovos made her cry in shame and sorrow and it was, oh my brothers, fucking delicious to viddy.

* * *

_Please Review_

Song Lyrics Used: "Circles" by Natalie Walker


End file.
